


Etude

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 一个关于羽管钢琴、踢踏舞、吉他和练习曲的故事。
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)





	Etude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becilius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becilius/gifts).



不知道是设计师的恶趣味还是研究员们都爱好音乐，总之星之民的研究所里有一间专门的音乐室，里面放了大家都喜欢的吉他、架子鼓、音响、贝斯，还有各种键盘和支架麦克风。  
但最占地的还是那件和其他格格不入的羽管键琴。它是这里最早的乐器之一，是一架棕色的、有着金粉装饰、双排键盘的琴。它能发出鲁特琴的音色，也能表现出比钢琴更华丽的旋律，只是弹奏的音域太窄。  
很少有人弹奏它。一个是因为不少研究员们更喜欢吉他，另一个是它是路西法用过的琴——研究员们都知道路西法不乐意别人接触自己的东西。后来他消失在这个世界上后，就再也没有人弹奏它。最后它被废弃在露玛西，在身上爬满藤蔓而腐朽之前被空之民抢救出来，修复好了之后去了空之世界的某地，从此下落不明。  
但它曾被演奏过，不止一次。

在某个下午，路西法坐到了琴的面前。  
很早以前还在星之世界时，他过的生活很普通。那时他还是个小孩，有位不愿透露姓名的人抚养他，上午他学习各种知识，到了下午，那人让他必须来学弹这件奇怪的乐器，弹一个小时，怎么都行的那种。那个人的羽管键琴上总放好了乐谱，路西法就翻阅一下，研究其中的一切符号，最后弹上一个小时这份乐谱。那个人只要清醒，就会教他乐谱上的符号是怎样的，像是“这是力度的标识、这是速度的标识，这是音高”。  
然后就到了晚上。  
现在的他把学习换成了研究，但还是偶尔会给自己留一个小时，弹奏这种乐器，偶尔的放松头脑。这样的一小时，也只不过是随意弹奏片段。从不成曲的片段没有任何意义，也不会让他人惊叹，只是自娱自乐。  
但是今天，他觉得自己有必要弹奏一曲。不是为了谁，只是兴致到了——这样的古怪理由。就和这件乐器一样。  
于是他任着自己的手指按下一个键。又一个。下一个。指尖在舞蹈，又像是行走。一曲弹奏了个开头，他就后悔自己没有拿乐谱出来，记不清强弱，只能跟着感觉来调节。  
总而言之，他下定决心，流畅的弹奏复杂的一首圆舞曲，假装自己是在某个舞厅里，边上是一群旋转的男男女女，穿着华丽的礼服。  
三拍子的华丽旋律，从羽管键琴上流出，倾泻进整个房间里，给这里挂上一层华丽的装饰。  
本来房间里下一个可能会出现的是跳华尔兹的男女。但是，很突然的，有人在这华丽的装饰的房间内，奏起了鼓点。  
不，那并不能说是鼓点，是踢踏舞的舞步。舞者穿着踢踏舞鞋，跳起欢快的舞步。这一行为恰似在已经注入玛德琳模具的面糊中放入整颗蔓越莓，虽然玛德琳不会因此就变成其他东西，但总归是失去了它松软的小肚子，也不好泡入茶中再食用，来唤起谁的回忆。  
而罪魁祸首毫无自知，依旧扰人心绪。  
路西法不在乎这些，他继续弹。他听见踢踏舞鞋的敲击声越来越近，而后在羽管键琴旁停顿了一下，又渐行渐远。他看得到对方白色的制服，也清楚这么做的是谁。  
是他的兽。他制作的贝利尔。他在跳踢踏舞，踢踏声却意外的符合华尔兹的旋律。  
而后，一曲结束了。不需要再劳心劳力弹奏下一曲，只是单纯的演奏片段，也能换来什么。  
但路西法没继续，他站起身，看向贝利尔的方向。“去学华尔兹吧。”他开口说。  
“诶？”贝利尔正走到门口，一副要开溜的姿态。  
“去学华尔兹，贝利尔。”路西法一字一句的重复。  
“好好～我听法桑的。”  
然后路西法坐了回去，开始弹了下一曲。不知道为何，他那天弹奏了很多完整的曲目，都是以前学习过的。最后他把羽管键琴换成了键盘，奏起旋律有如草原般广大而轻快的练习曲。  
但是贝利尔已经走了。他没有再回来。

后来，后来是很多年以后了。  
贝利尔学了华尔兹，舞伴都说他跳得好，但不知为何他一直觉得自己的舞伴不该是那些可爱的性感的甜美的温柔的冰洁的，美少女。应当是谁，应当是某一个人。  
没错，是那个人。他只剩下一个头颅的，不知何时会睁开眼睛，甚至连尚且活着都可能是他一厢情愿的创造者。  
然后他又回想起那个下午之后的又一个下午。那个下午别西卜不知道从哪里钻出来，在研究所里叫住他。他并没有带象棋，而是拿着一把吉他。  
“有时间的话，不和余的音乐一起来跳踢踏舞吗。”  
“巴布桑兴趣好奇怪啊。”贝利尔反讽了一下。  
“不来就算了，贝利尔。”  
结果一段时间以后，正在调试吉他的别西卜看着贝利尔拿着踢踏舞鞋进了音乐室。  
别西卜慢慢的调试好吉他，一开始，他弹拨出和路西法在羽管键琴上弹奏的练习曲相似的曲目，但弹了几小节他就换了其他的曲子。是快速的曲子，适合跟着一起踢踢踏踏。  
贝利尔却没有跟着踢踏起来，而是问了一句。“那个练习曲有什么含义吗？”  
别西卜抬起头来，手上的动作停了下来，而后他重新弹拨起练习曲，缓和而轻柔的。中途因为吉他的音域，他专门转调了一次。  
“是星之民里的某人喜欢的练习曲。他抚养了路西法。”别西卜转调的时候这么说，“但那个人已经不知道跑去哪里了，可能在这个空之世界的某地吧。”  
“比起吉他更适合羽管键琴。”  
“他喜欢羽管键琴，但他对吉他也有了解。我曾经受过他一些指教，学过这首歌。”别西卜继续弹奏，然后没再开过口。  
“巴布桑要再弹奏一遍吗？”等到曲子结束，贝利尔问了一句。  
“你要跟着踢踏？”  
贝利尔没回答，只是站了起来。别西卜叹口气，再弹奏了一遍这首练习曲，让贝利尔的双足跟着敲击地面，发出愉快的金属之声。那之后别西卜没说其他，只是收起来吉他，放他走了。

现在，次元狭间，神之塔内。  
贝利尔在一侧坐着。另一侧坐着的路西法一言不发。被关进这个地方的岁月，已经无法统计，白昼夜晚也失去意义的地方，只会剩下相看的二人。  
而后贝利尔提出了邀请。  
“来跳华尔兹吗？”  
不需要回答，贝利尔已经站起身来，自娱自乐一般，屈膝弯腰，伸出右手来。回应他的是路西法苍白的手，那只手轻轻地落在贝利尔伸出的右手上。  
没有舞曲，不如说舞曲约定俗成，是那早已不存的羽管键琴之声。路西法尽可能用轻柔的哼唱弥补了舞曲不存在的情况，但他总有一小节会不小心踩到贝利尔的某只脚，然后从这一小节开始继续舞蹈。  
这种情况重复了三次。但舞蹈跳的顺利，贝利尔迈出左脚，路西法则迈出右脚，一进一退，旋转的动作带起衣摆，女子的长裙随之旋转。  
一曲舞毕之后两人选择坐在神之塔的地面上，稍稍缓和下来一阵以后，贝利尔开口了。  
“法桑。”  
“嗯。”  
“下次我带你跳踢踏舞怎样？”  
“拒绝。我要去做一架羽管键琴出来。”  
“好好……”  
冰冷的暗色消失不见。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事重新发表时我决定把它送给可可，希望可可能够在新坑里过得愉快（并且能在她回坑gbf前看到fkhr停止作妖）


End file.
